TUNNEL
by sei heichou
Summary: "Tidak ada yang melihat, Tetsuya. Itulah kenapa aku ingin mencoba hal ini, saat ini dan di sini. Ternyata hasilnya sangat memuaskan" "Dasar Akashi-kun. Pintar dan licik seharusnya bisa kubedakan." / AKAKURO / AKASHI - KUROKO


**TUNNEL**

**Rating : T**

**Cast :**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning [!] : BL, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_"Tidak ada yang melihat, Tetsuya. Itulah kenapa aku ingin mencoba hal ini, saat ini dan di sini. Ternyata hasilnya sangat memuaskan."_**

* * *

**.**

"Terowongan itu menakutkan."

"Katanya kau bisa melihat hantu disana."

"Menyeramkan."

Tetsuya tidak habis pikir, apakah teman-teman sekelasnya itu tidak punya topik penting selain bergosip. Masih jauh lebih baik jika mereka menggosipkan benda hidup seperti artis atau _mangaka_ favorit mereka, atau paling tidak guru menyebalkan yang memberikan mereka segunung pekerjaan rumah, atau mungkin staf penertiban yang setiap pagi membentak mereka karena melanggar peraturan ini-itu. Tapi apa, mereka menggosipkan benda mati semacam terowongan yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka lewati.

_'Bahkan aku yang melewatinya setiap hari tidak pernah bertemu hantu'_ Tetsuya membatin.

Sudah cukup telinga Tetsuya mendengar celotehan orang-orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya, toh mereka tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya itu mengganggu Tetsuya membaca novel yang belum sempat ia baca padahal esok hari ia harus mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan.

"Istirahat masih setengah jam, kukira cukup menyelesaikan paling tidak 50 halaman" gumam Tetsuya sembari melangkahkan kakiknya keluar kelas. Ia berniat mencari tempat sepi, mungkin perpustakaan atau atap sekolah. Tidak, atap sekolah terlalu tinggi. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk kesana dan itu sama saja membuang waktu membacanya.

Dan akhirnya pemuda bersurai biru langit memutuskan memasuki perpustakaan. Cukup sepi ternyata. Tetsuya memilih duduk di pojok ruangan. Jaga-jaga saja kalau di tempat lain akan ada murid lain berlalu-lalang mengusik kegiatannya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Tetsuya sudah hampir membuka halaman ke 44 kalau saja tidak ada dua buah telapak tangan menutupi kedua mata dan sebagian wajahnya. Sepertinnya ia kenal tangan ini, berikut aroma tubuh yang menguar dari si pemilik tangan 'lancang' itu.

"Jadi kau masih tidak membiarkanku membaca novel yang harus kukembalikan besok setelah kemarin kau mengajakku berkencan sampai aku tidak sempat menyentuhnya?"

Si pemuda yang menutup mata Tetsuya itu hanya tertawa kecil dan menarik kedua tangannya lalu mengganti posisinya menjadi memeluk pundak Tetsuya-nya. Tetsuya miliknya.

"Akashi-kun. Ini perpustakaan. Dilarang bermesraan."

"Jadi kita sedang bermesraan ya, Tetsuya?"

Pemuda beriris sewarna biru muda itu hanya menarik nafas panjang. Kekasihnya –yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu memang sulit diberitahu.

"Nanti dilihat penjaga Akashi-kun. Bisa-bisa kita tidak boleh masuk perpustakaan sampai lulus dari sekolah ini."

Tetsuya meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Akashi, mencoba melepas kekangan itu dari tubuhnya. Tapi memang tidak semudah membalik halaman novel favoritnya jika Akashi sendiri tidak memiliki niat melepas Tetsuya. Jangan harap usahanya sukses. Akhirnya Tetsuya lelah sendiri. Berdoa saja tidak ada yang lewat dan memergoki adegan _Kuroko Tetsuya-sedang-dirangkul-mesra-dari-belakang-oleh-Akashi Seijuurou_. Sekolah bisa saja heboh. Sekolah tempat Tetsuya belajar itu sekolah elit, dan juga sekolah yang tidak pernah ketinggalan gosip.

Tetap berdoa, Tetsuya.

Akhirnya 3 menit berlalu membuat Akashi cukup pegal karena membungkuk memeluk kekasihnya. Tetsuya bersyukur sang Akashi melepasnya.

"Nanti pulang bersama ya, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, ia melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada pemuda bersurai merah disampingnya.

"Ck-"

Kesal, Akashi menarik novel Tetsuya dari hadapan pemuda itu dan menutupnya.

"Akashi-kun kembalikan. Aku harus mengembalikannya besok."

Wajah Tetsuya yang tadinya serius berubah menjadi wajah memohon ala gadis-gadis manja meminta ditemani belanja. Astaga, Akashi tidak menyangka perubahan drastis mimik wajah sang kekasih membuatnya terkejut –juga tergoda.

"Cium dulu dan akan kukembalikan. Hm?"

"Akashi-kun, ini perpustakaan. Mana boleh berciuman."

"Tidak ada aturan yang tertulis disini mengenai 'tidak boleh berciuman di perpustakaan' Tetsuya."

"Tapi-"

"Ya sudah. Aku akan menyita novelmu sampai-"

"Baiklah."

"Anak baik."

"Terima kasih pujiannya Akashi-kun, tapi kau bukan ayahku."

"Aku kekasih Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menyerah. Salah jika ia mengajak seorang Akashi Seijuurou berdebat. Dia terkadang heran, mau-maunya dia diperistri –tidak, maksud Tetsuya dijadikan kekasih pemuda beriris _ruby_ yang kini sedang menyeringai kecil penuh kemenangan. Akashi menunggu kegiatan 'barter' yang akan ia lakukan bersama Tetsuya. Hah, sejak kapan ada barter antara novel dan ciuman?

Ada, jika salah satu pihaknya adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku menunggu Tetsuya."

Seringaian yang masih belum mau lenyap dari wajah tampan sang kekasih membuat Tetsuya frustrasi. Oke, hanya mencium. Tetsuya akan melakukannya dengan cepat.

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Akashi. Tetsuya segera menarik diri supaya tidak ada yang melihat. Semoga _CCTV_ di perpustakaan tidak sedang menyorot mereka, atau akan lebih baik kalau _CCTV_-nya sedang rusak atau dimatikan.

"Bagus. Aku ke kelas dulu. Jangan lupa, nanti kita pulang bersama."

Akashi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan novelnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Menit berikutnya, Tetsuya mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hah. Pada akhirnya aku harus memperpanjang masa peminjaman novel ini."

Tetsuya mendengus kesal sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan.

.

* * *

.

Tetsuya merapikan buku-bukunya setelah sang guru keluar dari kelasnya. Jam sekolahnya hari ini sudah berakhir. Waktunya pulang. Pulang bersama Akashi. Tetsuya yang selesai merapikan bukunya kemudian meraih tasnya, berniat menghampiri Akashi ke kelasnya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Sang pemuda berambut merah melambaikan tangan ke arah Tetsuya. Ternyata Akashi sudah selesai dan sepertinya ia berniat menghampiri Tetsuya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama bertemu di lorong.

"Ayo ke halte Tetsuya."

Akashi yang menarik lengan Tetsuya menoleh ketika kekasihnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kita naik bus? Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan gosip yang sedari kemarin Daiki dan Ryouta debatkan."

"Jangan bilang Akashi-kun ingin mengetahui kebenaran gosip tentang terowongan yang dilewati bus ke arah rumahku."

"Tetsuya pintar sekali."

Tetsuya menepuk dahinya sedikit keras ketika melihat ekspresi tertarik jelas tercetak di wajah Akashi. Kekasihnya yang terkenal dengan segala pemikiran ilmiah ternyata juga termakan gosip berbau mistis yang tidak jelas.

"Itu hanya gosip Akashi-kun. Percayalah aku tidak pernah melihat hantu atau semacamnya."

"Hanya memastikan Tetsuya. Daiki dan Ryouta yang sepanjang hari cerewet berdebat membuat sakit kepalaku. Dan kabar baiknya ada Tetsuya bersamaku. Mungkin pengakuanmu cukup membuat mereka diam selamanya mengenai hal ini."

Tetsuya tahu Akashi tidak akan percaya dengan hal-hal di luar nalar semacam itu. Tapi bukankah naik bus sangat dihindari Akashi? Bahkan jika Akashi ingin pulang bersamanya, akan mengajak Tetsuya menaiki mobil. Tapi tidak melewati terowongan itu sih. Memutar lebih jauh.

Ingin bersama Tetsuya lebih lama –begitu kilahnya.

"Lagipula aku ingin mencoba hal baru bersama Tetsuya."

Akashi kembali menyeringai dan Tetsuya tidak mau menafsirkan apapun tentang ekspresi itu. _Positif_ _thinking_ saja –begitu kata hatinya berbicara. Mungkin Akashi ingin belajar naik bus.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke halte depan sekolah. Nanti Tetsuya terlambat pulang."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Akashi menuju halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus pulang.

"Akashi-kun pulangnya bagaimana?"

"Nanti aku suruh sopirku datang ke rumahmu untuk menjemputku."

Tetsuya kembali mengangguk. Hal berikutnya yang ia dengar adalah suara klakson. Oh busnya datang.

"Akashi-kun itu busnya."

"Ayo naik Tetsuya."

Akashi mengikuti langkah Tetsuya di depannya. Ia masuk setelah Tetsuya. Dan diluar dugaan, mereka tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Entah mengapa bus yang biasanya lengang itu kini sarat penumpang. Tetsuya jadi menyesal naik bus ini bersama Akashi. Seharusnya ia menunggu bus berikutnya.

"Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa berdiri?"

Tetsuya menatap khawatir pemuda berambut merah sewarna darah disampingnnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu memegang pegangan yang bergelantung dari atap bus. Akashi yang diperhatikan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hei Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Berpeganganlah. Nanti keseimbanganmu terganggu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terbentur atau semacamnya."

Akhirnya Tetsuya menyerah. Akashi punya keseimbangan yang baik ternyata. Beberapa kali sopir bus mengerem mendadak dan menarik gas tiba-tiba tetap saja tidak membuat Akashi terlempar atau yang lebih buruk, tersungkur.

Tetsuya dan Akashi sama-sama terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Posisi mereka kurang nyaman untuk mengobrol. Tetsuya sedikit terpojok di dekat tiang bus dan Akashi memang sengaja membuat posisi seperti itu. Berniat melindungi sang kekasih sepertinya. Namun tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki di sebelah Tetsuya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk Tetsuya hingga pemuda berambut biru itu mengaduh kecil. Akashi yang melihatnya sedikit geram dan tidak lupa menegur si pelaku 'penganiaya' kekasihnya.

"Permisi tuan. Kencangkan peganganmu dan jaga keseimbangan. Jika sekali lagi kau menubruk kekasihku, aku bisa membuatmu menubruk aspal di luar bus ini."

Si pelaku terlihat ketakutan dengan nada bicara Akashi. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya takut terhadap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Akashi-kun. Kita akan segera melewati terowongannya. Sebaiknya kita pegang tas baik-baik. Siapa tahu ada pencopet atau sejenisnya yang akan mengambil kesempatan ketika keadaan menjadi gelap dalam terowongan."

"Tentu Tetsuya."

Akashi mengulum senyum dan hal itu terlihat berbeda di mata Tetsuya.

Tak kurang dari 5 menit, keadaan di dalam bus berubah menjadi gelap setelah memasuki terowongan. Entah memang sengaja atau tidak, bus yang mereka tumpangi tidak memiliki lampu sepertinya. Dan detik berikutnya, Tetsuya merasa bibirnya tersentuh sesuatu. Tekstur daging yang sama, seperti bibir milik Akashi sedang melumat miliknya.

Tetsuya tidak berani membalas mengingat ini kendaraan umum. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Apa Akashi tidak takut?

Ah peduli apa Akashi. Dia memang sudah merencanakan 'hal baru yang ingin dicoba'-nya ini. Dan sepertinya percobaan pertama berakhir dengan nilai sempurna.

"Tidak ada yang melihat, Tetsuya. Itulah kenapa aku ingin mencoba hal ini, saat ini dan di sini. Ternyata hasilnya sangat memuaskan." Akashi berbisik seduktif tepat di samping telinga Tetsuya setelah ciuman mereka berhenti. Cukup pelan untuk didengar orang lain karena terhalang suara mesin bus, tapi tidak untuk Tetsuya yang jadi objek utama penerima bisikan itu.

Dan saat bus kembali memasuki jalanan normal dan suasana kembali terang, Akashi dapat melihat pipi Tetsuya merah luar biasa. Mungkin sudah sewarna rambut merah milik Akashi. Seringaian lagi-lagi muncul dari lengkungan bibir Akashi melihat Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Tetsuya salah tafsir. Ia seharusnya tahu Akashi tidak ingin memastikan gosip tentang hantu atau apalah yang diperdebatkan Kise dan Aomine. Persetan dengan gosip berbau mistis karena Tetsuya tahu memang tidak ada hantu di terowongan itu. Tapi ternyata ada eksistensi seorang manusia di sampingnya yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada hantu atau iblis sekalipun. Dia bukan makhluk jahat yang akan menelannya bulat-bulat saat itu, melainkan sosok manusia merangkap kekasihnya yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati jantungan atau semacamnya. Atau mungkin membuatnya bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari bus yang ditumpanginya karena rasa malu.

Beruntunglah tidak ada yang melihat mereka tadi.

"Dasar Akashi-kun. Pintar dan licik seharusnya bisa kubedakan."

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Tetsuya.

"Daiki dan Ryouta pasti akan benar-benar bungkam jika aku tambahkan bumbu cerita tentang peristiwa barusan. Benarkan Tetsuya?"

"Terserah, Akashi-kun. Tapi besok-besok, aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu naik bus yang melewati terowongan ini."

Akashi benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Merajuk seperti anak kecil yang permennya baru saja diambil. Sangat menggemaskan dan ia tidak bisa menahan tangan kirinya mencubit sebelah pipi Tetsuya yang masih memerah.

"Kalau begitu kita naik mobilku besok. Dan sepertinya tidak perlu memutar untuk sampai ke rumah Tetsuya."

"Aku pulang sendiri saja. Akashi-kun tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku."

Dan mata Akashi semakin menyipit karena senyumannya makin melebar.

_'Mungkin di mobil akan lebih leluasa'_

Ah, pikiran Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**HENTIKAN PIKIRAN-PIKIRAN SESATMU ITU SEIJUUROU, ATAU MAMA PECAT TETSUYA JADI ISTRIMU! (****kebetulan ****saya mamanya seijuurou)**

**SEIJUUROU: NGGAK BISA MA! PADAHAL MAMA YANG BIKIN SKENARIONYA! SAMPE MAMA PECAT TETSUYA JADI ISTRIKU,GUNTING NANCEP DI KEPALA MAMA!**

**Ceritanya ambigu ya? Cuman sekedar menuangkan keluh kesah(?) Dan jadilah cerita ini. Terimakasih buat yg baca (kalo ada), reviewer (kalo ada), dan terimakasih semua.**

**Let's Love!**


End file.
